


Health Exam

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Milking, Voyeurism, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Da Boyz to have their yearly exam, but Dimo and Gil go a little overboard.<br/>Based on the drawing by Damaiuo.<br/>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Exam

Dimo slammed Gil’s back into the wall and the two savagely kissed. Gil ran his fingers through Dimo’s thick medium length hair, while Dimo thrust his hips against him. “Y-You are in excellent health, Dimo,” Dimo said after he broke the kiss. He turned around and scribbled some notes on Dimo’s chart. Dimo came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the young man’s chest, teasing his nipples. “Milk me und fuck me in front of de odders. Make me cum az many times az hyu can.” Dimo whispered wantonly into Gil’s ear. Gil smiled. 

“Oh, Oh, FUCK, Meester Gil hyu iz so goot!” panted Dimo as Gil mercilessly milked his cock. Dimo was on all fours on the exam table, is trousers at his knees and his booted feet crossed. Dimo thrust into Gil’s hand moaning and crying as the hand slid from the base to the tip. Gil sped up, causing Dimo to arch and hump the air, his face flushed and sweaty. Gil leaned over and nibbled the tip of one pointy ear, Dimo tilted his head back and licked Gil’s neck. Gil nuzzled into Dimo’s sweaty hair and straightened up. His hand was going as fast as possible and Dimo was writhing; loving the intense feeling, but wanting to escape from it at the same time. He closed his eyes and bit the sleeve of his shirt, never having felt anything this intense before. Gil was breathing hard and loving the feeling of power he had over this ferocious killer, this beast that could tear his throat out with the swipe of one clawed hand. Dimo’s thrusting intensified and he howled as he came. Gil kept going until Dimo collapsed onto the table. He let go of Dimo’s limp cock and went to get the lube. 

Maxim and Oggie stared in awe at the sight of their friend lying limp and panting on the table, his ass still in the air. “Dat vas not how da man checked my heelt,” Maxim said in a tone of jealously. Oggie grabbed his ass and grinned as Maxim undid his trousers.  
Dimo was on his back, naked from the waist down, with his legs spread as Gil slid a well lubed finger in. He arched and moaned loudly as the finger came into contact with his prostate, his milked cock twitched at the touch. Gil slowly slid the finger in and out, quickening the pace until Dimo was curling his toes in ecstasy. Gil touched Dimo’s leg and asked if he was ready, the Jager nodded and spread his legs wider. Gil eased in and pulled out till all that was in was the tip. He repeated this until Dimo growled at him, then sank to the hilt and pounded into him as hard as he could. Dimo layed back and looked over at his brodders, fucking like a pair of rabbits. For once Oggie was letting Maxim fuck him, something Dimo had never seen before. They were doing it doggy style; with Oggie laying on his forearms, pushing his ass back onto Maxim’s furiously pounding cock, while Maxim took Oggie in hand. 

Gil loved to watch his lover squirm and writhe underneath him, seeing him squeeze his eyes shut and bare his clenched teeth, while he had to fight the urge to grab his sore dick. Gil leaned over and whispered into Dimo’s ear, “Roll over onto your side.” Dimo rolled over onto his side and clasped his hands under his knees, making it easy for Gil to get back in. Dimo released his legs and smiled when he felt Gil’s arm wrap around him. Dimo only lasted a few minutes more, coming with an even louder howl then before. Gil thrust for 10 more minutes before his end. Both lay entwined, Gil slowly pulling out. Both heard the others end and smirked when they saw them collapse into a heap. Gil reached over and took a blanket from the counter, spreading it over their naked, sweaty bodies. Dimo rolled over and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
